


That's Not My Name

by nocturnias



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Dark!Molly, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnias/pseuds/nocturnias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate look at "The Reichenbach Fall."  When Sherlock goes to Molly for help, she wants something in exchange.  There's always one thing he misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetraTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraTodd/gifts).



> I like random Dark!Molly. This is my take on a LJ kink meme about Molly being a Moriarty.  
> Disclaimer: no, for goodness sake, I don’t own any of it.

He waited for her, naked, handcuffed to the bed as she’d requested, still unable to process what had happened just a few hours earlier.

He’d gone to Molly to help save his life. Her reaction had shocked him.  No.  Shocked was too mild a word.  Even now he replayed their conversation after he’d told her what he needed from her.

_“So what are you offering in exchange, Sherlock?”_

_He stared.  “What?”_

_“You want a lot from me.  What are you willing to give me in exchange.”_

_He stared at her.  “Molly, my life is at stake.”_

_“Yes, I know.  So it should be something good, don’t you think?”_

_He was at a complete loss for words.  She helped him.  “How about I tell you.  I want you.  For tonight.  I want you to be mine.”_

_He couldn’t wrap his brain around it.  “Why would you do this? Don’t you realize if I do this, I will loathe you forever?”_

_“Well, is that really anything new?” she laughed, and he stared dumbfounded.  Then it hit him.  Oh, no.  He got to her first.  He’s forcing her to do this._

_He couldn’t let her be added to the list.  But he had to act the part of disgust and despising._

_“Fine.  You can have your night, Molly.  And then you can have my hatred.  I hope it’ll be worth it to you.”_

_“Oh, it will, Sherlock,” she said, tears glistening in her eyes.  “It will.”_

So here he was, waiting to see what would happen.  It was just a delay tactic of Moriarty’s, he reasoned.  Everything would go to plan as soon as he got loose and rescued Molly.

Molly came in a few minutes later.  She smiled at the sight of him.  “I’m glad you kept your word.”

“Of course I did.”

He was trying to figure out a way to give Molly a code she’d understand when she spoke again.

“You’ve been a lot of trouble, Sherlock.  But every bitch has her day.  And this is mine.”

He sighed.  “You can stop this,” he called out.  “I know it’s you, I know you’re making her do this.”

Molly unzipped her bag and gave him a quizzical look.  “Who are you talking to, love?”

“Him.  Moriarty.  I know he’s making you do this.”

“OOOH!”  Molly exclaimed.  “Mmm… no, actually, he’s not.”

Sherlock stared at her in something akin to horror.

“You’re lucky, Sherlock,” she said conversationally.  “Jim was all set to go through with this.  But I’ve waited too long.  And he owed me a HUGE favor from when… well, I’ll not bore you.  But he settled on disgracing you and making you disappear.  After all, it was MY turn.”

Sherlock’s head spun.  He couldn’t process what she was saying.  “Molly…”

“Hmm?” she asked, fiddling in her bag.  “Ah, here it is,” she said, removing a syringe.

“What… what are you doing?” he exclaimed.

She tapped the needle until it settled.  “Taking what’s mine, of course.  Oh, my… you still don’t get it, do you?  Well, maybe this will help.”

She moved beside him on the bed and caressed his face.  He shivered.  “Molly Hooper?  That’s not my name.  It’s Maggie.  Maggie Moriarty.”

Sherlock felt as if he would heave.  She smiled.  “And you know my brother Jim already.”

“Molly…”

“Shh,” she whispered.  “It won’t be so bad, darling.  As long as you’re good, I won’t hurt you.  John and the others will be safe.  I promise.  Is this such a horrible price to pay, being with me?  I really do love you, you know.  Jim thinks it’s stupid, but I don’t care.  I just care about you.”

Sherlock frantically jerked on the handcuffs, realizing too late his mistake.  “No.  Please, Molly.  I beg you, don’t do this!”

“Shh,” she whispered again.  “It’s out of your hands now, love.”  She injected him with the sedative.  As his consciousness receded, Sherlock stared up at her in abject despair.  “But I’ll keep my promises to you.  And in time you’ll grow to love me.  Just sleep now.  We have a long way to travel.”

“Oh, and you were right, Sherlock.  My mouth IS too small without lipstick.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Dear Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853505) by [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite)




End file.
